JOMBLO
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Buat Haruno Sakura si Dokter spesialis syaraf, peneliti, sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha yang masih berstatus single di usianya yang ke-28 tahun, pertanyaan "Kapan nikah?" itu sudah menjadi momok yang menakutkan. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu cowok ganteng tapi pelit yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata merupakan CEO Uchiha Group. Ch 3 Update. END
1. Jomblo Itu Nasib, Single Itu Pilihan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Slice of Life / Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, OOC, Mary Sue, Komedi garing, Bahasa ga baku, Cerita ga jelas dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Buat Haruno Sakura yang masih berstatus single di usianya yang ke-28 tahun, pertanyaan "Kapan nikah?" itu sudah menjadi momok yang menakutkan. "Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan"/ "Ya, tapi kalau ga dicari Tuhan ga bakal ngasih jodoh."/ "Terus carinya dimana? Di supermarket?" Yah beginilah kisah Haruno Sakura si Dokter spesialis syaraf, peneliti, sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha yang masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

 **Akina Takahashi presents,**

 **JOMBLO**

 _Story by: Akina Takahashi_

 **Chapter 1: Jomblo itu Nasib, Single itu Pilihan. Benarkah?**

"Kapan nikah?"

Sumpah Sakura muak mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ini pertanyaan sensitif buat jomblo seperti dia. Sama sensitifnya seperti pertanyaan "Kapan lulus?" buat mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang skripsinya ditolak terus-menerus.

"Di waktu yang tepat." Sang dokter _pink_ mengaduk jus strawberry nya dengan kesal. "Bisa ga kamu berhenti nanya itu no?" Sakura menyedot jusnya melalui sedotan spiral lucu yang berwarna sama dengan jusnya itu. "Itu sama kaya kamu nanya, kapan mati? Tau ga?! Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan. Kalau Tuhan memberikan sekarang ya aku bisa saja menikah sekarang juga."

"Ya, tapi kalau ga dicari Tuhan ga bakal ngasih jodoh." Si cewek pirang yang duduk di seberang Sakura membalas.

"Terus carinya dimana? Di supermarket?" Sakura mendengus.

"Yah dimana kek. Dari segitu banyak kenalan cowok memangnya ga ada satu pun yang menarik buat kamu? Segitu banyak yang ganteng." Ino mengangkat alisnya heran. Setau Ino, Sakura punya banyak banget kenalan cowok dan kebanyakan ganteng-ganteng lagi.

"Ah—" Sakura menghela napas. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Ino dengan serius. "Cowok ganteng itu cuma ada dua kemungkinan. Kalau tidak gay ya brengsek atau aneh, yah pasti ada yang ga beresnya deh."

"Darimana kamu narik kesimpulan begitu Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Berdasarkan hasil observasi." Si cewek _pink_ menyilangkan kakinya. "Contohnya saja Sasori dan Deidara teman satu koas-ku dulu yang ternyata gay, lalu Hidan yang ternyata penganut aliran sesat, dan si ganteng Utakata, senpai satu divisi sewaktu masih jadi dokter umum dulu yang ternyata hobinya dandan. Pantas saja kulitnya bisa kinclong dan wajahnya bisa cantik begitu. Sekali dandan bisa dua jam…"

Ino _sweatdropped_ mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Please ya, sahabatnya ini kenapa harus dikelilingi orang-orang aneh sih? "Yah, mungkin cowok yang biasa aja ga terlalu ganteng deh. Ga ada satu pun yang terpikirkah?"

"Hmm ngga no, aku sibuk sekolah." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Empat tahun buat kuliah S1, lalu koas dua tahun, pengabdian ke daerah satu tahun, lalu ambil kuliah spesialis empat tahun, belum lagi setelah lulus spesialis aku fokus pada karirku sampai aku bisa berada di posisiku sekarang, aku bahkan merencanakan buat lanjut ambil superspesialis di bidang penyakit syaraf. Mana ada waktu buat cari cowok apalagi pacaran."

Ino bergidik mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Ngeri ya perjuangan seorang dokter itu ternyata? Ino sendiri tipe cewek yang nikah muda (dia menikah saat umur 21 tahun tepat setelah dia lulus kuliah) dan menyerahkan segalanya sama suaminya yang bernama Sai. Prinsip Ino sih selama masih ada duit suami buat apa pakai duit sendiri? Prinsip inilah yang ditentang Sakura habis-habisan. Sakura bilang kalau cewek itu ga boleh bergantung pada siapapun, harus mandiri, ga boleh bergantung pada cowok. Dan beginilah dia sekarang. Sudah tua masih Jomblo.

Sigh.

"Ah, dan inilah efeknya sekarang. Ga ada cowok yang berani melamarmu karena kamu terlalu _high pride_ , independen, dan dominan. Cowok suka sama cewek yang bergantung sama dia dan cewek yang butuh perlindungan dia karena dengan begitu cowok jadi merasa perkasa."

"Mendingan aku jadi perawan tua daripada menikah lalu harus melepas semua pencapaianku sekarang." Sakura menyingkirkan gelas jusnya yang telah habis.

"Seriusan Sakura! Bagaimanapun kamu harus menikah! Memangnya kupingmu ga panas apa ditanyain kapan nikah melulu? Apa kamu ga kasihan sama om Kizashi dan tante Mebuki yang udah pengen banget lihat cucu?"

Sakura menekuk alisnya. "Panas banget no. Muak aku dengar satu pertanyaan diulang-ulang terus."

"Pokoknya Sakura kamu harus menikah sebelum ulang tahunmu yang ke-29! Plis Sakura, cewek itu ada masa _expired_ nya. Kalau kamu kelamaan nikah kapan kamu punya anaknya? Melahirkan di usia tua itu resikonya tinggi loh."

"Iya tau. Berisik amat sih no."

"Kamu tuh udah bukan waktunya lagi untuk jual mahal ra. Usiamu udah 28 tahun. Sudah saatnya diobral kalau bisa gratis deh. Jangan milih-milih lagi. Siapa yang lamar langsung terima aja!" Ino mulai memberikan nasihat sesat pada Sakura.

"Eh, gila. Yang namanya pernikahan itu sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup. Kita bakal bersama suami kita sampai kita mati. Mana bisa asal dong cari suami?"

"Nah itu paham." Ino menghela napas. "Aku tadi cuma ngetes kamu masih niat atau ngga cari suami. Yah untung saja reaksimu menunjukkan kalau kamu masih berniat cari suami."

"Lah emang aku niat cari suami kali." Sakura menghela napas. "Tapi carinya dimana ya no? ga nyangka ternyata cari suami lebih susah daripada cari beasiswa dokter spesialis. Ya setidaknya kalau daftar beasiswa kita tahu harus daftar kemana, persyaratannya apa aja, harus minta rekomendasi kemana. Tapi kalo cari suami harus daftar kemana coba?"

"Satu pun kenalanmu ga ada yang bisa dijadiin kandidat ra?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Udah coba _online dating_?"

"Udah pernah dan langsung kuhapus _account_ nya keesokan harinya karena online sites isinya pembohong semua. Fotonya cowok ganteng umur 20an eh ternyata kakek-kakek bangkotan umur 70an. Ngga lagi-lagi deh."

"Hmph hahaha."

"Berisik."

"Kalo _goukon_?"

"Sering."

"Lah ga ada satupun yang nempel?"

"Semuanya gagal begitu mereka tahu jabatanku. Katanya mereka segan sama cewek yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari mereka."

"Widih, itu artinya kamu terlalu hebat ra."

"Cih."

"Yah kalau mau cari yang selevel denganmu jangan di _goukon_ dong. Cari pas kalian ada meeting sama _stakeholder_ kek atau pas lagi ada meeting sama investor atau pemegang saham gitu."

"Yaelah no, rapat gituan isinya kakek-kakek yang hidupnya udah mau berakhir semua kali. Mana ada yang muda-muda." Sakura menghela napas gusar. "Kadang sempet juga mikir, apa nikah aja sama salah satu aki-aki bau tanah yang super kaya trus tinggal tunggu dia mati deh. Dan aku bakal jadi kaya seumur hidup. Hahaha."

"Iye, tapi ntar kamu dikenal sebagai janda bekas aki-aki bangkotan. Harga dirimu bakal terjun bebas ra."

"Nah itu dia masalahnya no. Makanya ga jadi."

Ino sebenernya khawatir sama keberlangsungan hidup sahabatnya yang masih jomblo ini. Dari kata-katanya kok Sakura kayanya udah _desperate_ banget. Padahal Sakura itu cantik, pinter, sukses, mandiri, independen, _stylish_ , keren, bertanggung-jawab, ah pokoknya banyak banget kelebihan cewek satu ini. Tapi kok susah amat dapet jodohnya ya?

Atau jangan-jangan... cewek ini masih kebayang-bayang sama cinta pertamanya yang kandas dengan menyedihkan waktu mereka SMA dulu. Ino masih inget gimana hancurnya Sakura waktu itu sampai-sampai cewek itu bener-bener ga peduli sama yang namanya cowok dan jadi punya obsesi buat sukses dan ngelupain _si sensei_ cinta pertamanya dulu.

"Ra, jangan bilang kamu masih ga bisa ngelupain Kakashi-sensei?"

"Eh." Sakura tersentak.

Bingo. Ternyata benar.

"Ya ampun raaa... itu udah 11 tahun berlalu kali... jaman kita masih jadi bocah SMA. Plis yah, dia udah nikah dari jaman kita SMA dulu, bahkan anaknya udah gede. Kamu seriusan belum _move on_?"

"Uhuk." Sakura tersedak jus strawberrynya sendiri. "UDAH LAH!" tanpa sadar dia berteriak dan sukses membuat mereka jadi perhatian seisi _cafe_. Ino segera berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu kenyamanan para pengunjung lainnya. "Maaf, maaf." Untungnya saja mereka tidak ambil masalah dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Biasa aja ngomongnya. Bikin malu tahu." Desis Ino.

" _Sorry_ no refleks hahaha." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Iya lanjutan yang tadi. Kamu serius udah _move on_ kan?"

Sakura memainkan sedotannya. "Iya no sumpah aku udah _move on_ 100%. Cuma agak kaget aja tiba-tiba kamu bawa-bawa nama dia."

"Serius?"

"Banget."

"Yah, jujur sih dulu aku hancur banget di PHPin dua tahun eh pas mau nembak dia keburu nikah duluan. Aku kesal karena walaupun dia 'ternyata' udah punya tunangan, tapi dia masih aja PDKT sama aku dan begitu aku suka, aku diPHPin sampe dua tahun. Jahat banget ga sih?"

PUK PUK

Ino menepuk kepala Sakura. Kasihan sekali melihat Haruno Sakura yang garang kelihatan _vulnerable_ kaya gini.

"Terus semenjak itu, aku berniat buat nunjukkin ke dia kalau aku baik-baik aja. Kalau aku bakal jadi cewek super hebat walaupun tanpa dia. Aku belajar setengah mati buat masuk universitas _favorite_ dan aku bekerja keras supaya aku bisa sukses tanpa dia. Aku pengen nunjukkin kalau aku jauh lebih hebat daripada si tunangannya itu. Dan pengen bikin dia nyesel udah ninggalin aku." Sakura menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan semua pencapaian yang kuinginkan. Tapi kok rasanya ada yang hampa... entah apa itu no."

"Iya, yang hampa itu adalah kenyataan kamu masih jomblo sampe sekarang Saku..."

"Berisik. Ya udah kalo gitu cepet mana sini kasih aku calon biar aku bisa nikah sekarang juga sebelum _expired_!" Si cewek berambut _pink_ mulai terlihat kesal.

"Susah tau cari cowok yang mau sama cewek sangar, dominan, keras, galak, dan ga ada manis-manisnya kayak kamu!" Ino menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Wajarlah kamu jadi jomblo seumur hidup ra. Jujur aja aku kasihan sama kamu yang ga pernah pacaran satu kalipun seumur hidupmu yang udah 28 tahun itu ra."

"Kata siapa aku belum pernah pacaran no?"

"Ah, pacaran sama Naruto mah ga masuk itungan ra. Itu lebih kaya sahabatan bukannya pacaran. Lah akhirnya aja Naruto jadian sama Hinata dan kamu biasa aja kan waktu itu? Itu artinya kamu ga bener-bener suka sama Naruto. Cuma nyaman aja kalo bareng dia. Sampe sekarang pun kalian masih akrab kan?"

"Iya sih no. Naruto udah kaya saudara buatku. Hinata juga. Tapi emang bener katamu, sampe kapanpun aku emang ga bisa suka sama Naruto karena dia udah kuanggap sebagai adik laki-lakiku. Rasanya kok _incest_ gimana gitu kalau aku sampai suka sama dia."

"Kenapa ga minta Naruto aja kenalin salah satu temennya buat kamu ra?"

"Iya, udah pernah no. Tapi dia bilang satu-satunya temennya yang masih _jomblo_ itu walaupun ganteng orangnya aneh no. Kaku banget kaya robot, ga punya ekspresi, pendiem, jutek dan pelitnya ampun-ampunan makanya ga ada cewek yang berani sama dia."

"Udah pernah ketemu orangnya langsung?"

"Belum sih no. Penasaran juga sih. Sejutek apa sih sampe segitunya?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kayanya sejutek bapak-bapak penjaga perpus di kampus dulu deh." Ino kembali mengingat bapak-bapak garang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya. Dulu dia sampe sempat ga bisa tidur karena dipelototin si Pak Ibiki itu.

"Ampun serem banget ra. Amit-amit."

"Ya aku juga ga mau kali no. Aku pengennya cowok yang baik hati, ramah, romantis, _gentleman_ , humoris, pokoknya _someone who will treat me like a princess_ deh!"

"Nyadar diri dong Sak. Kamu tuh udah tua—" Sakura melotot nyalang pada Ino sampe akhirnya cewek pirang itu meralat kata-katanya. "eh maksudku udah dewasa. Iya _sorry_ salah ngomong!"

"Kamu juga seumur denganku. Enak aja ngatain tua!" Si _pink_ mendengus kasar.

.

.

KLINING

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu _cafe_ berdenting. Sakura dan Ino refleks melihat siapa yang datang. Tanpa sadar Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan tangan begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Cinta pertamanya dulu, Hatake Kakashi berjalan memasuki _cafe_ bersama Istri dan kedua anaknya.

"No, seriusan kita harus cepet pergi dari sini!" Desis Sakura. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tasnya.

 _Jiirr... dari sekian banyak kursi kosong kenapa harus duduk disini sih?_ Sakura gusar ketika Kakashi dan keluarganya mengambil posisi di sebelah Sakura. Baru aja dia mau bangkit untuk pergi tiba-tiba saja ada suara menghentikannya.

"Eh, Sakura ya?"

 _Faaakk_...

Anjir...

Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin Kakashi melihatnya sekarang dalam keadaan jomblo dan _desperate_ nyari jodoh. Dia baru pengen ketemu Kakashi setelah dia punya calon yang pantas dibanggakan. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang Kakashi muncul?

"Ah, eh halo _sensei_!" Sapa Sakura _awkward_ ketika melihat pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei! Sedang berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga ya?" Ino ikut menyapa Kakashi.

"Ah halo Yamanaka! Tidak kusangka kalian masih berteman baik sampai sekarang." Kakashi dan keluarganya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura dan Ino. Kebetulan bentuk meja di _cafe_ ini memanjang sehingga memungkinkan untuk menampung orang banyak.

"Hehehe begitulah." Ino menjawab basa-basi. "Wah anaknya sudah besar ya sekarang. Sudah kelas berapa?"

"Ah iya aku belum mengenalkan keluargaku. Perkenalkan ini istriku Rin, kalian sudah pernah bertemu dengannya waktu pernikahanku dulu." Rin tersenyum sopan pada Ino dan Sakura. "Ini anakku yang paling tua namanya Kenichi, dia sudah kelas 5 SD dan ini adiknya Sakumo, baru kelas 3 SD."

Sakura mengamati wanita cantik berambut coklat dengan tanda aneh di pipinya (apa sih itu ungu-ungu, entahlah Sakura juga tidak tahu) yang bernama Rin. Dulu dia hanya pernah melihat Rin dari jauh pada saat pernikahan Kakashi. Yah _hardcore_ emang. Dulu dia nekat datang ke pernikahan Kakashi padahal saat itu dia lagi _broken heart_ parah. Tapi ironisnya dia hanya sanggup datang selama 15 menit tanpa sempat memberi salam pada kedua mempelai karena mentalnya sudah tidak kuat. Hahaha. Kalau ingat kejadian itu rasanya Sakura pengen mengubur dirinya sendiri. Sumpah malu. Karena waktu itu dia sempat menangis histeris di pelukan Naruto. Dan sukses jadi perhatian orang banyak. Termasuk Kakashi.

"Salam kenal tante." Kenichi dan Sakumo memberi salam pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Kakak aja jangan tante. Ketuaan." Canda Ino.

"Tapi memang sudah tua kan?" kata-kata si bungsu Sakumo yang berambut coklat seperti ibunya sukses membuat Ino kesal.

"Iya deh panggil aja tante." Ino sewot. Rin tertawa. "Yamanaka-san, maafkan anakku ya. Dia memang terlalu jujur."

 _ANJRIT MINTA DIGAMPAR INI TANTE-TANTE!_

Ino tersenyum kecut. Dia mengamati Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja. Agak khawatir jangan-jangan sahabat kecilnya ini memang masih menyimpan rasa buat Kakashi.

"Ah iya Rin, kamu ingat dengan Sakura kan?" Kakashi tiba-tiba memulai topik pembicaraan. Sakura yang tadinya diam saja kini memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kakashi dan Rin secara bergantian. "Ah, yang waktu itu nangis-nangis heboh di nikahan kita kan? Yang kamu cerita ada murid yang suka sama kamu itu?"

WHAT?

Wanjir malu!

Sumpah Sakura malu!

Ino menatap Rin garang. Jahat sekali dia berbicara soal Sakura seperti itu. Sakura terlihat kesal. Ia menggenggam gelasnya dengan keras.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura?" Kini Kakashi ganti menanyai Sakura. "Kuharap kamu sudah menemukan pangeran berkuda putihmu sekarang, bukan aku tentunya."

 _Gila, sombong amat nih cowok. Dikira aku belum move on apa?_

"Baik banget _sensei!_ " Sakura menjawab dengan semangat. Dia tidak ingin kalah kali ini. "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil menggapai semua cita-citaku dan aku bahkan sudah akan menikah dengan pria idamanku." Mata Ino membelalak lebar mendengar kebohongan sahabatnya ini. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura.

"Benar _sensei_ , Sakura sekarang sudah menjadi dokter kepala di RS Konoha dan dia akan menikah dengan CEO perusahaan ternama di Jepang." Ino berbohong. Sakura menatap mata biru Ino memberi kode kalau Ino terlalu berlebihan berbohongnya.

Ino mengangkat bahu. Memberi kode kalau dia sedang berusaha membantunya.

"Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bergabung dengan kalian? Apakah di hari minggu seperti ini dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Kuharap dia bukan tipe _workaholic_ karena biasanya rumah tangga yang dibangun oleh orang tipe ini tidak akan bertahan lama." Kakashi seolah sedang menantangnya. Ia seperti ingin membuktikan pada Sakura jika gadis itu masih belum bisa _move on_ dan tadi itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Soalnya Kakashi sempat bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu dan menurut keterangan Naruto, Sakura masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Mana mungkin hanya jeda waktu dua hari tiba-tiba cewek itu sudah mau nikah aja. Sama CEO perusahaan ternama lagi. Bohong banget.

"Tidak kok! Dia tipe romantis, _gentle_ , baik banget lah pokoknya. Dia lebih mengutamakan aku daripada pekerjaannya. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan menjemputku kok. Sensei tenang saja." Tanpa sadar Sakura membalas. Ia kembali berbohong dan kali ini makin parah. Siapa coba yang akan menjemputnya?

Parahnya lagi Ino malah ikut-ikutan menambahkan. "Iya, ganteng banget lho calonnya Sakura. Baik hati, tinggi, putih, kaya, ramah, ah pokoknya bikin cewek klepek-klepek."

"Ah begitu ya? Aku dan Rin tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Kakashi menyeringai.

"Kenichi dan Sakumo mau pesan apa?" Rin yang dari tadi tidak berminat pada pembicaraan mereka bertiga segera mengurusi anak-anaknya. Dia memang tidak tertarik dengan cerita hidup mantan murid suaminya itu.

"Kids Meal dan Lemon tea!" jawab kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Selagi Rin sibuk memesan makanan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya diam-diam dan mengirimkan email pada Naruto.

 _To: Naruto no baka_

 _Jemput aku di tempat biasa sekarang juga! Bawa satu temenmu yang paling tampan dan available. Jangan banyak tanya. URGENT!_

 _Sent._

PIP

Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dia udah ga mikir walaupun Naruto datang bawa orang _freak_ sejenis Lee pun dia terima kok, yang penting dia bisa nunjukkin ke Kakashi kalau dia ga sendirian.

.

.

.

Setelah obrolan basa-basi _awkward_ berlangsung hampir 30 menit akhirnya Sakura melihat sesosok cowok pirang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Penasaran dengan cowok _available_ mana yang dibawa sama naruto, ia segera memperhatikan sosok cowok yang berjalan di belakang Naruto.

What? Ini Naruto nyuri model dari mana? Sumpah ganteng maksimal!

Cowok itu tinggi, putih, ganteng maksimal ngalah-ngalahin member Jhonny's entertainment, gayanya _stylish_ kaya cowok-cowok yang ada di serial cantik yang suka Sakura baca sewaktu SMA dulu.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Cowok ganteng itu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei perkenalkan ini calon suamiku." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung saja menarik lengan si ganteng dan membawanya ke hadapan Kakashi. "AP-" Naruto baru saja hendak bereaksi tapi Ino sudah keburu mencubit lengan atasnya dengan sadis. Matanya menatap mata biru Naruto memberi kode supaya cowok hiperaktif itu tetap diam.

"Hai, sayang." Sapa Sakura singkat.

CUP

Wajahnya memerah bukan main ketika cowok ganteng itu menciumnya tepat di bibir. Singkat sih dan cuma menempel biasa saja bukan ciuman panas yang gimana-gimana tapi itu cukup bikin Sakura melayang. "Halo cantik." Sapanya pada gadis yang baru saja diciumnya.

Cowok ganteng itu berjalan mendekati Kakashi "Salam kenal. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Si ganteng yang ternyata namanya Sasuke itu segera menjabat tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke. "Hatake Kakashi. _Yoroshiku._ " Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ah dan perkenalkan ini Istriku, Hatake Rin." Kakashi memperkenalkan Rin pada Sasuke. Wanita itu seolah tak mau melepaskan jabatan tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah sempurna melihat cowok yang gantengnya ga ketulungan ini. Ini bahkan lebih bikin deg-degan daripada sewaktu dia bertemu Yamashita Tomohisa si artis kondang keluaran Jhonny's entertainment. Gila ini cowok gantengnya ngalah-ngalahin Yamapi soalnya.

"Ehem." Rin baru melepaskan jabatan tangannya ketika Kakashi berdeham keras. Kakashi menatap tajam Rin karena seenaknya jabatan tangan lama-lama sama cowok lain.

"Dan ini anak-anakku, Kenichi dan Sakumo."

"Aku Hatake Sakumo. Salam kenal paman!"

"Hatake Kenichi _desu_. _Yoroshiku._ " Kenichi menjawab dengan _cool_ berkebalikan dengan saudaranya yang kelihatan bersemangat.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha." Rin yang tadi diam saja akhirnya ikut nimbrung karena penasaran. "Uchiha bukannya nama perusahaan developer property yang terkenal itu?"

"Properti hanya satu bagian dari Uchiha group, kami punya juga perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perikanan, perkebunan, pertanian, pertambangan, IT, dan _finance_." Jelas Sasuke.

Tunggu...

Tadi dia bilang 'kami'?

Ini seriusan yang punya Uchiha group?

"Jadi Sasuke-san ini ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha group?" Rin masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Dia ini baru saja diangkat menjadi CEO Uchiha group setelah ayahnya pensiun." Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjelaskan.

Glek.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya. Ternyata benar kalau calonnya Sakura itu CEO. "Ehem... jadi sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Kakashi kembali angkat bicara.

"Um... mungkin sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ya kan sayang?" Entah kesambet apa Sakura nekat memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari samping. Gyah dia bisa bunuh diri kalau seandainya Sasuke berontak dan melepaskan pelukannya sekarang. Untungnya cowok itu masih kooperatif dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Sakura. "Hn..."

Naruto dan Ino sejak tadi cengo memperhatikan sandiwara di depannya ini. Sumpah Sasuke dan Sakura berhak mendapat piala oscar atas akting mereka yang super natural. Naruto bahkan penasaran kemana drama ini berlanjut. Padahal tadi dia tidak sengaja mengajak Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto sempat ingin mengenalkan Sasuke pada Sakura karena mereka berdua sama-sama jomblo tapi ga jadi karena Sakura langsung nolak duluan begitu dia lapor kalau Sasuke itu jutek, diem, datar, pelit dan ga asik orangnya.

Naruto sendiri cukup _shock_ pas lihat karakternya Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya ini berbeda jauh dengan karakter aslinya. Gila banget ini aktingnya.

"Wah sudah cukup lama ya? Aku kaget soalnya aku sempat bertemu dengan Naruto dua hari yang lalu dan dia bilang kalau Sakura masih _single_."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan menatap cowok itu garang. _Ternyata Naruto penyebabnya!_ Naruto hanya ketawa garing dipelototin Sakura seperti itu.

"Orang tuaku sempat tidak menyutujui hubungan kami. Jadi ya begitulah yang tahu hubungan kami hanya sahabat baik kami dan kami memohon pada mereka untuk merahasiakan ini, yah kami _backstreet_ dan sekarang orang tuaku sudah setuju jadi kami akan segera menikah." Tanpa dikomando Sasuke menjawab dengan lancar.

 _What? Sasuke bicara panjang lebar? Ini benar-benar keajaiban alam._ Pikir Naruto.

"Oh..." Kakashi merasa kalah. Prediksinya salah. Dia sempat mengira Sakura masih jomblo dan belum bisa _move on_ darinya. Ternyata salah. Calon suaminya kualitas super begini.

"Mohon maaf apakah kami bisa undur diri?" Sasuke meminta izin dengan sopan. "Aku ingin membelikan gaun untuk Sakura. Malam ini ada pesta internal perusahaan."

 _Anjir kebohongan apalagi ini?_

"Ah, silakan." Kakashi terlihat _awkward_.

"Aku dan Naruto juga ada urusan." Ino ikut menambahkan. "Kami duluan ya sensei."

"Ah sebelum itu, aku ada hadiah untuk kalian adik kecil." Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah _gacha_ _pon_ karakter pokemon langka yang sangat sulit didapatkan di pasaran. Ia memberikannya pada Kenichi dan Sakumo. Tangannya mengusap kepala kedua anak itu.

Mata Kenichi dan Sakumo berbinar-binar senang. "Terima kasih paman!" seru mereka berbarengan. "Bahkan ayahpun tidak mau membelikan kami ini tapi paman yang baru ketemu dengan kami malah memberi kami ini." Curhat si bungsu.

"Sakumo!" Rin memotong perkataan Sakumo. Kakashi meringis mendengar perkataan anaknya. Bukannya tidak mau tapi tidak mampu. Itu karakter super langka yang harganya bisa mencapai ratusan ribu yen.

"Sampai jumpa." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura keluar dari _cafe_ diikuti oleh Ino dan Naruto.

.

.

* * *

 **JOMBLO** © Akina Takahashi

Published on fanfictiondotnet

 _Do not copy or publish it on another site without permission_

 ** _Dilarang menyalin dan mempublikasikan sebagian dan atau seluruh fanfiksi ini di website lain tanpa seizin Author_**

* * *

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di depan sementara Ino dan Naruto duduk di belakang.

"Gila! Akting tadi benar-benar gila!" Naruto akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. "Kok bisa pas sih semuanya? Kalian tadi improvisasi kan? Ga nyiapin teks apapun kan?"

"Iya jelaskan sekarang juga _forehead!_ Apa yang terjadi tadi sebenarnya? Kalian sudah saling kenalkah?" Ino memaksa Sakura untuk menjelaskan.

"Kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya No, aku juga kaget soalnya tadi aku cuma email Naruto untuk bawa temennya kesini dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Oh ya _by the way_ , tadi makasih ya." Sakura berkata canggung. "Kau bahkan sampai menyiapkan hadiah untuk anaknya Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi."

"Bayar." Jawaban Sasuke singkat.

What?!

Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia kan sudah punya uang banyak. Untuk apa minta dibayar.

" _Gacha pon_ tadi sebenarnya hadiah untuk keponakanku. Harganya masing-masing 100,000 yen jadi total 200,000 yen."

Anjir ternyata orangnya pelit dan perhitungan banget. Benar ternyata teori orang ganteng yang cuma terdiri dari dua kategori yaitu gay dan brengsek. Cowok ini masuk kekategori kedua kayaknya. Sialan.

"Seriusan gituan doang harganya semahal itu Sas? Bisa beli tiket pesawat PP ke Hawaii tuh dengan duit segitu." Naruto nyeletuk.

"Oke, oke aku bayar. Tapi habis gajian bulan depan ya." Mohon Sakura.

"Bunganya 10% per bulan, jadi kalau bulan depan kau harus bayar 220,000 yen."

Seketika rasa kagum Sakura pada Sasuke hilang seketika. _Pelit banget ini orang. Padahal apa artinya 220,000 yen buat dia? Udah kaya maksimal begitu. Emang dikira dokter banyak duit apa? Apapula itu bunga 10% emangnya PPN? Dimana-mana bunga pinjaman itu ga lebih dari 5% lah._

"Aku dokter bukan pebisnis. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak dirimu." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku pebisnis bukan dokter jadi aku akan menerapkan prinsip bisnis dalam setiap tindakanku." Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Hei, hei sudah jangan bertengkar." Ino dan Naruto mulai merasa _awkward_ karena merasa ga dianggap dari tadi.

"Oke, aku akan membayarmu akhir bulan ini." Akhirnya Sakura memberi keputusan. "Apa lagi?" Serunya gusar ketika Sasuke masih saja menatap mata _emerald_ nya. "Aku ingin bayaran yang setimpal karena kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku dan membuatku berbohong di depan orang yang tidak kukenal."

 _APA? Siapa coba yang minta cium? Itu kan dia sendiri yang seenaknya menciumku?_

"Aku ingin dapat kartu berobat gratis selama 1 tahun penuh di RS Konoha."

"Eh, tadi kan kau yang menciumku bukan aku. Aku tidak mau memberikan itu. Dikira gampang apa mengurus hal seperti itu." Jawab Sakura jutek. "Ino yuk kita pergi darisini." Si cewek _pink_ baru saja mau membuka pintu mobil tapi gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti akibat perkataan Sasuke. "Baik kalau begitu aku akan membeberkan semuanya pada Kakashi dan Istrinya di _cafe_." Ancam Sasuke. Cowok berambut hitam itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya namun dihentikan oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari samping. "Oke. Oke! Baik. Aku penuhi permintaanmu. Apapun asal jangan beritahu Kakashi!"

"Gratis berobatnya saja ya. Obatnya bayar sendiri." tawar Sakura.

" _Deal._ " Sasuke menyeringai. "Ini lebih menguntungkan daripada aku harus membayar asuransi kesehatan tambahan."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan masih merasa kesal karena diperdaya oleh Sasuke dia segera membuka pintu mobil Sasuke namun gagal karena Sasuke menguncinya secara otomatis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah menyetujui permintaanmu! Sekarang biarkan aku pulang!"

"Pulang? Tidak secepat itu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi pada Kakashi, aku akan mengajakmu ke pesta internal perusahaan. Sekarang aku akan mencarikanmu gaun untuk nanti malam."

 _Ih jangan-jangan bayar lagi ntar gaunnya._ pikir Sakura.

"Kali ini gratis." Ujar Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Cieeee..." Naruto menggoda Sakura. "Akhirnya Sakura-chan ga jomblo lagi cieee..."

"Wiih, padahal baru aja beberapa jam yang lalu dia galau berat karena masih jomblo loh Nar." Ino menambahkan.

"Memangnya siapa yang jadian?" Sakura terlihat kesal. "Kalian ga lihat apa aku diancam dan diperas?"

"Tapi seneng kan?" Naruto masih terus menggoda Sakura.

"Apa sih—! Awas kau Naruto! Lihat aja nanti!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ampuuun!" Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil dan pamit pada Sasuke. "Aku dan Ino duluan ya. Kalian silakan nikmati kencan pertama kalian. Naruto menarik lengan Ino. "Bye forehead!"

"PIIIGG! Jangan tinggalkan akuu!" Jerit Sakura merana manatap kedua sahabatnya yang telah pergi menjauh.

"Ayo kita pergi." Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

 **End? or TBC? you choose!**

* * *

Konnichiwa minnaa~~

Ini hanya fic pelepas stress dan penat. Bahasanya santai dan ga berat. Saya sebenernya lagi ngedraft Rewrite tapi stuck dan akhirnya malah kepikiran ide ini. Saya ga bermaksud nge _bash_ Kakashi dan Rin disini, mereka kaya gitu cuma tuntutan plot belaka. dan... Sasuke... gila OOC bangeeet. Ampun deh pelitnya udah kaya Mr. Crabs. Hahaha.

Review dan tanggapan kalian saya tunggu ya.

Silakan kasih tanggapan kalian apakah saya harus melanjutkan fiksi ini atau tidak.

Terima kasiiiihh~~

With Love,

 **Akina Takahashi**

October 2015


	2. Jadi Istri Orang Kaya Itu Enak, Benarkah

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Slice of Life / Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, OOC Super, Komedi garing, Bahasa ga baku, Cerita ga jelas dan berbagai hal lain.

Keterangan: Tidak ada satu karakter pun yang di _bashing_ dalam fanfiksi ini, semua hanya kepentingan plot belaka.

Saya suka banget sama karakter Sakura dan Sasuke disini (walopun Sakura keliatan kaya cewek gahar dan Sasuke jadi cowok pelit hahaha). Yah, better lah daripada di fiksi saya yang lain, saya paling suka karakter mereka disini.

Buat style mereka bayangin aja gaya rambut mereka pas kaya di chapter 700, jadi Sasuke rambutnya udah ga emo alay kaya bebek lagi :p

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Apa sih yang paling kerasa saat kamu jomblo? Kenapa sampai sekarang masih jomblo? Berikut adalah jawaban-jawaban dari para _jones_ yang umurnya udah kelewat mateng.

 _Jomblo? Apaan tuh? Selama gue punya dakimakura Miku-chan di kamar gue, gue ga ngerasa jomblo.—Akasuna Sasori, 30 tahun, weeaboo plus wota. Pekerjaan: freelancer. Lama jomblo: seumur hidup._

 _Jomblo tuh kerasa banget ketika ga ada yang nemenin gue lemparin petasan pas pertandingan sepak bola. Eh dan satu lagi, saat ga ada yang nemenin gue kabur dari polisi pas ketauan lempar petasan—Deidara, 30 tahun, maniak petasan. Pekerjaan:pengusaha petasan. Lama jomblo: 10 tahun._

 _Selama ada dewa Jashin, gue ga butuh pasangan. Udah ah gue lagi mau nyiapin sajen buat dewa Jashin—Hidan, 35 tahun, penganut aliran sesat. Pekerjaan:perekrut anggota. Lama jomblo: Seumur hidup._

 _Siapa yang bilang saya jomblo? Saya ini wanita mapan yang memilih single! Awas kamu kalau ngatain saya jomblo lagi! Tak acak-acak nanti isi perutmu—Senju Tsunade, 50 tahun, galak. Pekerjaan: Dokter Bedah. Lama jomblo: 20 tahun_

Demikian reportase hari ini, mari kita lanjutkan ke cerita

Summary:

Buat Haruno Sakura yang masih berstatus single di usianya yang ke-28 tahun, pertanyaan "Kapan nikah?" itu sudah menjadi momok yang menakutkan. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu cowok ganteng tapi pelit yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata merupakan CEO Uchiha Group. Yah beginilah kisah Haruno Sakura si Dokter spesialis syaraf, peneliti, sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha yang masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

 **Akina Takahashi presents,**

 **JOMBLO**

 _Story by: Akina Takahashi_

 **Chapter 2:** **Jadi Istri Orang Kaya Itu Enak. Benarkah?**

Kata orang dulu, anak perempuan itu ga mesti pinter buat hidup senang. Cari aja suami kaya, selesai deh segalanya. _The end_ seperti cerita-cerita dongeng dimana si cewek nikah sama sang pangeran dari negeri _far far away_. Sakura dari dulu ga percaya sama mitos itu. Di dalam prinsipnya, cewek itu mesti mandiri dan ga boleh bergantung sama suami sendiri apalagi sama suami tetangga, ya iya lah bisa digampar-gamparin tuh sama ibu-ibu sekompleks. Ups, oke mari kita lanjutin ke narasi selanjutnya.

Ahem.

Nah, prinsip inilah yang bikin Sakura kecil tumbuh jadi seorang wanita mandiri bermental baja yang ga gampang jatuh cinta. Sekalinya jatuh cinta, kisahnya malah berakhir tragis ditinggal nikah seperti yang sudah diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya. Ironis kan?

Jujur aja buat Sakura, jadi jomblo hampir seumur hidup itu berat banget (pacaran main-mainan sama Naruto ga usah dianggap lah ya). Bayangin hampir 28 tahun jomblo meenn! Perih tau ga sih? Kebayang ga gimana rasanya setiap dateng ke nikahan teman selalu datang sendirian tanpa didampingi sang _calon_? Eh udah sedih karena dateng sendirian, masih ditanyain "Kapan nikah" pula sama temen-temen. Rasanya bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga eh diatas tangganya ada durian runtuh—

Eh bentar, kalo ketimpa durian runtuh itu artinya hoki ya? Oke salah ya? Ya sudahlah ya.

Tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin ya, camkan itu! Setelah kejadian _absurd_ di chapter sebelumnya mungkin status Sakura bisa berubah dari _single_ jadi _double—_ (dikira main badminton apa?)

Ya minimal _it's complicated_ lah ya. Karena hubungan dia sama si cowok ganteng tapi pelit yang katanya namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu super ga jelas.

Suami bukan. (Nikah aja belom kok)

Pacar bukan. (Kapan jadiannya coba?)

Temen bukan. (Temen darimana _absurd_ begini)

Pasien juga bukan. (Satu-satunya penyakit yang kemungkinan menyerang Sasuke adalah _Mr. Crabs syndrom_ alias sindrom pelitnya Mr. Crabs, tokoh kepiting super pelit dalam kartun Amerika berjudul _Spongebobs Squarepants_ yang sering Sakura tonton bareng Inojin, anaknya Ino yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Kalopun si Uchiha beneran menderita penyakit ini kayanya Sakura ga bisa nyembuhin deh.)

Sumpah deh, jujur Sakura udah kebelet banget pengen nikah tapi ga gini-gini amat kali calonnya. Sakura sebagai wanita karir yang sukses, cantik, pinter, keren, boleh dong ngarepin cowok yang setara sama dia? Yah, Sasuke masuk lah sama kategori setara, lebih malah kalo dilihat dari poin sukses mah. Lah dia CEO Uchiha group yang asetnya ada di seluruh penjuru bumi, bahkan katanya mereka siap beli tanah di Mars kalo proyeknya NASA berhasil. Ga tau buat apa. Buat dibisnisin properti mungkin sama alien-alien Mars.

Tapi kalo dari sisi kepribadian... bener deh kata Naruto. Cowok satu ini ga normal. Wajahnya yang super ganteng itu ga punya ekspresi, seumur-umur Naruto kenal sama ni orang (katanya dia kenal dari TK, untung Sakura ga pernah ketemu sama ni orang sebelumnya walopun sohibnya ternyata udah temenan lama sama Sasuke. Yah dia tau cuma dari dengerin cerita Naruto doang sih) Naruto sama sekali ga pernah liat Sasuke ketawa lepas (paling senyum tipis doang), nangis, marah, malu, sedih, takut, atau apalah. Ini orang kakunya udah kaya robot katanya. Selain datar dan kaku, Sasuke juga sama sekali bukan tipe cowok yang _friendly_ sama cewek, makanya cewek-cewek pada takut sama dia.

Belum lagi dia menerapkan prinsip bisnis dalam semua tindakannya. Dia ga mau rugi walau barang 1 yen pun. Katanya Naruto sih, Sasuke itu walaupun kekayaannya ga akan habis sampai 15 turunan, dia tetep ga mau rugi dalam hal apapun. Dia hobi ngumpulin _voucher_ - _voucher_ belanja di brosur gratisan, rajin mantengin _website_ diskonan, kalau belanja dia pasti nanyain petugasnya kartu kredit mana yang promonya paling besar hari ini dan hal-hal ini yang bikin Naruto sebel. Ya iyalah, tampang ganteng, gaya oke, status sosial oke, eh bayar makan di restoran pake _voucher_ menang nemu di jalan. Mending kalau Naruto dibayarin juga, eh nyatanya Naruto bayar sendiri meeenn! Gile ni orang satu. Makanya Sakura langsung nolak habis-habisan begitu Naruto mau nyomblangin dia sama Sasuke. Ceritanya Naruto serem gini sih soalnya. Coba ni cowok rada normal dikit, mau kali Sakura sama dia dari awal.

 _Please_ Sakura udah pengen nangis kalau mengingat semua cerita Naruto itu. Dan dia tambah mau nangis kalo inget dia lagi _diculik_ sama si Mr. Crabs ini dan dibawa kabur ga tau kemana.

"Sudah sampai." Suara datar milik si pelaku pembuat galau akhirnya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Serius kita beli gaun disini?" Sakura mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat toko produk _fashion_ _branded_ termahal di Ginza kini menjadi tujuan dari mereka. Dia masih ga yakin Sasuke mau beliin dia gaun dari toko ini. Kalau belanja disini duit _gacha pon_ yang berbunga 10% itu mah bagaikan butiran debu, ga ada harganya. Lah harga barang disini paling murah mungkin bisa 500,000 yen kali. Kalau inget kepribadiannya Sasuke sih mana mau dia beliin Sakura gaun.

Atau mungkin Sasuke insyaf?

Mungkin dia emang berniat mau mendermakan sebagian hartanya pada Sakura?

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia dengan santainya membuka pintu mobilnya dan memberikan kuncinya pada petugas _valet_ _parking_. Sakura mengikuti si cowok berambut hitam itu dengan terburu-buru. "Sasuke!"

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama." Seorang pelayan cewek membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Sasuke.

"Carikan _dress_ yang bagus untuk nona ini." Perintah Sasuke dengan gaya _arogan_ pada pelayan cewek yang berdiri di depannya itu.

 _Mak, sombong kali gayanya. Udah kaya Kaisar Jepang aja. Pake tolong gitu kek, ni anak ga diajarin sopan santun apa?_ Sakura mendecih ketika melihat lagak Sasuke yang menurut dia super _sengak_ bin nyebelin itu.

Tapi bukannya kesal atau apa si _mbak-mbak_ pelayan toko itu malah terpesona sama ke- _charming-_ an si cowok _sengak_ itu. "Mari ikut saya nona."

Sakura mengikuti _mbak_ pelayan toko untuk mulai mencoba _dress_. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia memilih sebuah _dress_ _backless_ sederhana berwarna hijau yang sewarna dengan matanya itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih feminin dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan.

Memang dasar cowok tanpa ekspresi, dia ga bereaksi apapun ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah berubah jadi angsa cantik di hadapannya itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

KRIK KRIK

 _Awkward_

"..."

"..."

"Gimana?" Akhirnya Sakura yang jengah dengan keheningan _awkward_ ini segera angkat bicara.

Diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berkomentar "Hn... bagus."

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Itu pujian kan? Walaupun dia ngomong tanpa nada bicara tetap saja itu pujian kan?

"Kamu memujiku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memuji gaun yang kau pakai. Ternyata produk kami bisa sebagus itu. Mungkin aku akan menginstruksikan agar produksinya bisa ditingkatkan." Ujar Sasuke serius layaknya _business man_ yang sedang melakukan survey produk.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. _Ini cowok nyebelin bangeet~! Udah GR dipuji eh yang dipuji bukan aku. Sialaaan~! Rajungaaan!_ Sakura udah ngikutin umpatan ala pelaut yang dia tonton di acara TV sangking keselnya.

"Heh, aku sudah capek-capek ganti baju. Tapi kamu malah mengomentari bajunya bukan orangnya!"

"Hmph—" _mbak-mbak_ pelayan yang membantu Sakura tadi tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Dia sampai menahan mulutnya dengan tangan supaya ga ketawa ngakak. Sakura melotot nyalang melihat si _mbak_ dengan enaknya ketawa diatas penderitaan orang. Si _mbak_ langsung keki ketika melihat Sakura melotot kearahnya.

"Maaf, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar _mbak_? Aku ingin berbicara dengan temanku." Si _mbak_ akhirnya berhasil mengontrol dirinya supaya ga tiba-tiba ngakak. "Baik nona."

Sebelum si _mbak_ pelayan toko pergi lebih jauh, Sasuke segera memanggilnya kembali. "Catat kode produksi gaun ini di catatan inventaris, berikan keterangan jika aku mengambil gaun ini."

"Baik, Uchiha-sama." Si pelayan toko akhirnya mengangguk dan menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura yakin dia pasti ngakak di belakang sama temen-temennya. Soalnya kedengeran suara tawa dari sana.

Sialaan. Ah sudahlah! Ada yang lebih penting. Kenapa coba dia mau aja diajak kesini tanpa ada penjelasan?

Sang dokter spesialis itu mendekati Sasuke. Alisnya mengernyit. "Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku!"

"Memangnya apa yang perlu dijelaskan?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara dan ekspresi datarnya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

 _Gayanya aristokrat bangeet kyaaa! Abang ganteng kenapa harus nyebelin siih?_ Inner Sakura menjerit-jerit heboh.

"Ehem." Sakura berdeham untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran ga jelas yang dari tadi berseliweran di kepalanya. "Banyak sekali yang harus dijelaskan!"

"Hn?"

"Untuk apa kita berada disini sekarang? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana? Ini seriusan gratis kan? Ga bayar apapun kan?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Dia agak ngeri juga kalau Sasuke beli gaun disini eh nanti malah dia yang disuruh bayar. Memangnya dikira dokter spesialis itu banyak uang apa? Bayar sewa apartemen saja nunggak, ga kebayang deh kalau disuruh bayar _dress_.

"Mencari gaun yang cocok untukmu untuk pesta nanti malam. Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang perlu membayar disini karena toko ini merupakan milik Uchiha Group." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan ganteng— _eh sorry_ maksudnya jelas bukan ganteng.

"Berikan aku alasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu ke pesta?" tanya Sakura heran. "Kita bahkan baru kenal hari ini."

"Alasan yang sama denganmu tadi siang." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Hah? _Sorry_ Sas, aku agak bego kalau soal ginian. Bisa kasih penjelasan yang lebih jelas ga?" Jujur Sakura memang ga ahli dalam menebak pikiran orang.

Sasuke mengernyit. _Masa dia lupa sama kejadian tadi siang? Yang benar saja._

"Untuk menjadi calon istriku tentu saja."

 _WHATT?_

Sumpah kalau Sakura lagi minum sekarang dia pasti sudah tersedak, tapi karena dia lagi ga makan atau minum jadinya dia cuma batuk kecil saja. "Ca-calon-istri?" Sakura gelagapan.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. " _Lebay_." Gumamnya.

"Yah, sama sepertimu yang mengaku sebagai calon istriku di depan Kakashi. Kali ini aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan hal yang sama di depan kolega kerjaku, terutama keluargaku."

Ah, pura-pura ternyata. Ya iyalah, mana ada baru ketemu sehari udah langsung mau nikah aja. Dikira _omiai_ apa. Sakura menepuk kepalanya. Ah! Ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk memanfaatkan momen ini supaya dia ga perlu bayar _gacha pon_ yang ga masuk akal mahalnya itu.

"Lalu apa untungnya buatku?" Sakura mulai mencoba membuat penawaran. "Kau berhasil mendapatkan kartu berobat gratis selama 1 tahun di RS Konoha. Lalu aku, apa yang bisa aku dapatkan darimu?"

"Memangnya _dress_ yang kau pakai belum cukup?" Sasuke terlihat kesal. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan meminta bayaran. Dia benci kalau uangnya keluar tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Dress ini kan gratis karena toko ini memang ada affiliasinya denganmu. Ini tidak bisa dianggap sebagai bayaran." Sakura berargumen. "Aku ingin kau membebaskanku dari kewajiban membayar _gacha pon_ yang bernilai 200,000 yen itu."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan kabur sekarang juga! Katakan sayonara pada pesta nanti malam!" ancam cewek itu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir keras. Sebagai seorang _business man_ yang selalu menerapkan prinsip ekonomi, Sasuke sama sekali ga pengen kehilangan uang sepeserpun. Tapi kali ini... entah kenapa dia malas untuk berdebat. Lagipula 200,000 yen itu murah daripada dia harus kehilangan muka di pesta malam ini.

"Huf. Oke. _Deal_." Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui persyaratan Sakura. " _Gacha pon_ nya gratis. Anggap saja itu bonus."

"Pakai gaun itu untuk pesta nanti malam. Dandan secantik mungkin. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sebelum lelaki itu mencapai pintu. Sakura berhasil mencegatnya, dia masih mengenakan gaun cantik pemberian Sasuke (yang gratisan itu). "Kau mau kemana?" cegat Sakura.

"Kantor. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau bisa pulang naik taksi kan?"

"Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Sakura benar-benar _amazed_ sama cowok satu ini. Tampang kayak pangeran tapi kok sikap ga ada _gentle-gentle_ nya sama cewek.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah _form_ yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Ini _form_ untuk taksi. Gunakan ini atas namaku dan Uchiha group yang akan membayar tagihannya langsung ke perusahaan taksinya."

Sumpah cowok ini ajaib. Ini berarti gratis lagi kan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan salonnya? Aku kan harus ke salon supaya bisa dandan cantik malam ini."

"Dandan sendiri bisa kan? Aku belum punya affiliasi dengan salon kecantikan jadi aku belum bisa mendapatkan pelayanan gratis."

 _FAAAAAKKK!_

 _ANJRIT INI COWOK PELIT BANGET ANJIIIRR~!_

 _KAMPRETT!_

 _RAJUNGAN! SAUS TARTAR!_

 _SAM-ASDFGHJK %$ &! (anggap saja di bagian ini sangking kasarnya Author sampai harus mensensornya pakai suara lumba-lumba)_

Sakura udah ngomong kasar aja dalam hatinya. Oke berarti dia disuruh pulang sendiri dan dandan sendiri. Calon suami macam apa iniii? Pantesan jomblo... GGP sih Ganteng Ganteng Pelit.

"Sampai ketemu jam 8 nanti." Dan dalam sekejap layaknya sulap, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari penglihatan Sakura.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. Kenapa sih dia harus berurusan dengan orang _absurd_ macam ini?

Kok gini gini amat sih jadi calon istri orang kaya?

Walaupun pura-pura tapi tetap aja Sakura kepikiran. Ternyata ga seasik bayangannya ya punya calon suami (boongan) yang super kaya.

.

.

* * *

 **JOMBLO ©** Akina Takahashi

 _Published on fanfictiondotnet_

 _Do not copy or republish it on another site without permission_

Dilarang keras menyalin sebagian ataupun seluruh dari karya ini tanpa izin Author.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Keio Plaza Hotel Grand Ballroom, 8.30 PM**

Sakura sama sekali ga menyangka kalau roda kehidupannya bakal jungkir balik parah seperti ini cuma dalam waktu satu hari. Padahal sebelumnya dia udah _desperate_ cari jodoh gara-gara kelamaan jomblo eh ga taunya statusnya berubah dari jomblo jadi calon istri CEO Uchiha Group cuma dalam waktu satu hari.

SATU HARI MENN! GILA GA?

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"PLAK" Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri. "PLAKK" Masih ga percaya, dia kembali menampar pipinya lagi.

Ternyata efeknya baru muncul beberapa saat setelah kegiatan menamparnya itu selesai.

 _Sakiit! Anjir seriusan sakittt!_ Si cewek pink meringis, mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar (bukan karena _blush on_ ya.)

Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya mengernyit heran. _Ini cewek kenapa lagi?_

"Bisakah kau tunda dulu acara tampar-menamparnya?" Sasuke terlihat terganggu dengan kelakuan Sakura yang udah kaya orang _masochist_ itu. "Silakan tampar dirimu sepuasnya nanti setelah acara selesai."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju meja yang telah di _reserved_ sebelumnya. Suasana _grand ballroom hotel_ ini masih sepi. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang terlihat sibuk menata ruangan dan membereskan meja-meja. Menurut keterangan Sasuke sih acara baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Tepat pada pukul 9.00.

Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar terlihat serasi hari ini. Si cantik berambut _pink_ itu mengenakan gaun yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya tadi siang. _Green backless dress_ cantik selutut yang memperlihatkan punggungnya yang putih mulus dipadukan dengan perhiasan dan aksesoris (pribadi milik Sakura lho bukan dibeliin Sasuke) yang sangat cantik dan pas di tubuhnya. Wajahnya dirias dengan _make up_ natural yang membuat wajahnya makin terlihat manis. Rambut _pink_ nya digulung keatas membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat makin anggun. Sementara Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ formal berwarna hitam yang sangat pas dengannya. Yah memang dasarnya dia ganteng mau pakai baju apapun tetap saja ganteng, ga pake baju aja ganteng bangets (Kyaaaa~)

Ehem.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan si cantik itu masih memohon penjelasan dari si ganteng. "Hari ini statusmu adalah calon istriku."

Sakura membelalak. "Sebentar Sas... kalau ditanya kapan nikah kita jawab apa?"

"Jawab saja _as soon as possible_. Kalau mereka minta tanggal, bilang aja masih dirahasiakan." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bicara super datar.

"Hmm... hmm..." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu kalau ditanya kapan kita mulai pacaran, kenal dimana, dan sebagainya kita jawab apa?" Sakura harus memikirkan skenario yang bagus untuk hari ini. Berbeda dengan kejadian di _cafe_ dimana mereka hanya perlu menipu Kakashi dan keluarganya, disini mereka harus menipu semua pengunjung pesta termasuk keluarga besar Uchiha. Kan ga lucu jika jawaban mereka nanti ga sama ketika ditanya oleh orang-orang. Bisa hancur karirnya kalau ketahuan.

"Bilang saja kita sudah pacaran dua tahun, bisa kenal dan akhirnya pacaran karena Naruto nyomblangin kita." Sasuke mengulang skenario yang telah mereka praktekan sebelumnya di _cafe_.

"Dan kita _backstreet_ sampai sekarang. Gitu?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Alasannya _backstreet_ apa?"

"Bilang aja kalau kita ga mau karir kita terganggu. Jika kita mengumumkan hubungan kita mungkin saja itu bisa mengganggu karir kita."

"Lah kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kamu mau ngajak aku berbohong kalau memang pacaran bisa ganggu karirmu?"

Sasuke mendesah letih. Males juga lama-lama ditanyain begini terus. "Kamu juga pasti tau alasannya."

"He?"

"Sebagai wanita karir sukses yang mapan dan sudah matang untuk menikah tapi masih _single_ sampai sekarang pasti tau alasannya."

 _OH MAI GATT~ Jangan bilang kalau si Mr. Crabs ini juga sama galaunya sama guee~_

"Aku malas ditanyai 'kapan nikah' oleh keluargaku. Lagipula keberadaan pendamping yang layak sangat dibutuhkan untuk mendongkrak _image_ -ku sebagai seseorang yang baru saja diangkat menjadi pemimpin."

 _Meh._

 _Ternyata alasannya buat dongkrak imej. Pasti dia pengen nambah pendapatan perusahaannya itu._

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. _Dasar mata duitan._

"Ah, ada alasan lain juga—" Mata _onyx_ si pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba saja membelalak lebar ketika melihat dua orang yang baru saja memasuki _Ballroom_. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Eh— ada apa Sas— Ouch! Hati-hati dong—" Sakura yang kaget setengah mati karena ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh karena _keserimpet_ kakinya sendiri. "Eh, pelan-pelan dasar sin—" Cewek garang itu hampir saja mengumpat kalau saja Sasuke tidak menghentikannya dengan mencium paksa bibirnya. Kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat. Erat banget sampai-sampai Sakura merasa sesak napas. Mana si cowok itu ga ngasih kesempatan dia buat napas lagi. Ciumannya sih _hot_ banget, tapi... kalo gini terus dia bisa beneran mati.

 _What the heeelll is going on in heeereee~?!_ Sakura kaget banget disosor ga karuan di tengah-tengah _grand ballroom hotel._

 _Anjir ini cowok hobi banget nyosooor! Kampret!_

Sementara _inner_ Sakura mencak-mencak ga jelas, Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Mantanku baru saja datang bersama pacarnya. Bantu aku membalasnya."

 _What?!_

 _Jadi penyebab gue disosor ga jelas adalah karena keki ketemu mantan?_

"Ogah!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan cowok ganteng itu tapi gagal. Kuat banget soalnya cengkramannya. "Kita sudah buat perjanjian tadi."

"Tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya menciumku!" desis Sakura.

"Hari ini saja _please..."_

Uchiha Sasuke baru aja bilang _please_ sama Sakura. Gila... dunia mau kiamat apa ya? Ini kejadian super langka yang probabilitas terjadinya mungkin kurang dari 0.1%. Uwow~ _Amazing_ ~

Sakura kaget juga pas denger Sasuke yang harga dirinya setinggi langit, sedalam samudera, dan seluas jidat lebarnya Sakura itu tiba-tiba aja bilang please. Se _desperate_ itukah dia mau balas dendam sama mantannya? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung ingat sama Kakashi yang super nyebelin itu. Entah kenapa dia merasakan empati pada Sasuke. "Oke. Jangan kaget kalau aku tiba-tiba berubah karakter ya."

"Hn."

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki menghampiri mereka berdua. Sakura dan Sasuke membalikkan tubuh mereka berdua dan tersenyum (ini akting tentu saja. Mana ada Sasuke senyum-senyum ga jelas tanpa alasan) ketika melihat cewek cantik berambut panjang yang dibuat bergelombang berwarna merah menghampiri mereka bersama pasangannya yang rambutnya ubanan (eh itu emang rambutnya putih atau beneran ubanan ya? Entahlah) dan bentuk giginya aneh seperti hiu menghampiri mereka.

"Yo~ Sasuke~ " Si cowok berambut putih yang mengenakan jas berwarna _cream_ pastel dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Wiih, pesta belum mulai tapi kalian udah bikin suasana panas aja. Kalau mau _cipok-cipokan_ cari kamar sana."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa si cewek rambut merah.

"Hn. Karin."

"Btw, selamat ya akhirnya kamu sudah dapet cewek pengganti Karin. Kukira kau bakal jomblo selamanya. Hahahaha." Si cowok aneh ubanan itu dengan enaknya ketawa di depan Sasuke yang mukanya udah keliatan kesel tingkat dewa. "Hai cantik~ pacarnya Sasuke ya? Kenalin namaku Suigetsu." Cowok gigi hiu itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan memberikan kartu namanya pada Sakura.

Sakura _cengo_. Anjir pacar mantannya Sasuke kok ga ada sopan-sopannya gini. Sok sok an manggil cantik lagi. Yah gue emang cantik sih tapi ga usah gitu dong di depan ceweknya. Ga takut kena damprat apa?

Lagian juga apaan 'pengganti'? _I'm not a subtitute! Damn it_ _shannarooo~!_

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Bingung harus ngapain ngehadepin hiu gombal di depannya ini. Ga mungkin dia ngamuk-ngamuk disini kan karena kesel dikatain pengganti. "Haruno Sakura." Akhirnya cewek _pink_ ini dengan enggan menyambut jabatan tangan Suigetsu dan mengambil kartu nama cowok itu.

Hozuki Suigetsu

 _Kirigakure pharmacy_

 _Director of finance_

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. _Kirigakure? Kok kayaknya familiar banget._

Hal ini dimanfaatkan Suigetsu untuk mengelus tangan Sakura. Sakura baru saja hendak menarik tangannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya.

GREP

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dengan erat kemudian menarik gadis itu mendekat kearahnya sehingga jabatan tangan Suigetsu terlepas. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" ujarnya ketus, terlihat sekali ia tidak suka Suigetsu menyentuh Sakura.

Suigetsu tertawa. "Tentu saja untuk menemui kawan lama kami. Untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah _move on_ atau belum." Ia mengerling pada gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Ya kan Karin?"

"Hmm... sepertinya dia sudah _move on_ ya..." Karin mengangkat jemarinya menyentuh wajah Sasuke. "Sayang sekali."

Sakura melotot nyalang melihat cewek itu dengan beraninya megang-megang wajah calon suami (boongan)nya itu. Dia sedikit kaget ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya gemetar. Keringat dingin terlihat menuruni pelipis cowok tampan itu. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya super datar tanpa ekspresi itu kelihatan kacau seperti ini. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini, Sakura langsung paham. Cewek ini ternyata sama kayak Kakashi yang hobi mainin perasaan orang. Sasuke dulu pasti suka banget sama ni cewek. Tanpa disadari, Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan kesal karena dia sangat paham banget perasaan Sasuke saat ini gimana.

"Maaf bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari wajah calon suamiku?" Sakura benar-benar sudah diambang batas kemarahannya. Dia tahu perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Dia juga merasakannya saat Kakashi seolah mengejeknya karena belum _move on_.

"Ara... ara..." Karin bukannya menjauhkan tangannya dia malah dengan sengaja menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat dengan wajahnya. Sasuke kelihatan panik tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya membeku. Susah sekali untuk digerakkan. "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih mencintaiku?" cewek merah itu berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Suigetsu tersenyum merendahkan saat ia melihat Sasuke tidak berdaya seperti itu. Dulu mereka bertiga memang sahabat baik. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sampai ketika Suigetsu menyuruh Karin untuk berpura-pura menyukai Sasuke dan mempermainkan perasaan pemuda itu yang memang sejak dulu menyukai Karin. Itu semua karena dia iri dengan pencapaian Sasuke.

Cukup.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Diam-diam Sakura mengambil gelas yang berisi _red wine_ dingin di meja yang ada di belakangnya dan dengan cepat menyiramkannya ke wajah Karin hingga gaun putihnya terkena noda merah. Karin terkejut dan tanpa sengaja terjatuh tersandung _highheels_ nya sendiri.

Sasuke cengo dengan reaksi Sakura yang sama sekali tidak terprediksi itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Karin terlihat kaget dan marah luar biasa karena wajah dan gaunnya basah.

"Ah, _gomen_ , gelasnya licin sih." Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat menunjukkan rasa kasihan ataupun bersalah.

Sasuke masih takjub dengan tindakan Sakura yang menurutnya memang sangat luar biasa itu. _Good job Sakuraaa~!_ Ingin rasanya dia berteriak heboh dan memeluk cewek _pink_ yang berhasil menghindarkan dirinya dilecehkan oleh mantannya sendiri.

"Suigetsu! Bantu aku!" Baru saja Suigetsu bangkit hendak membantu Karin, tiba-tiba sebuah potongan kue coklat yang dipenuhi _cream_ mendarat di wajahnya. " _What the fuc_ —" Baru saja dia hendak mengumpat karena krim coklat itu memenuhi wajahnya sampai-sampai ia sulit membuka matanya, Sakura segera memotong perkataannya.

"Yah, padahal baru saja aku mau makan kuenya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kuenya bisa terbang sendiri ya? Aneh." Ujar Sakura sedatar mungkin. "Sepertinya Suigetsu-san sangat menginginkan kue coklat ya. Sampai belepotan seperti itu." Sindir Sakura.

"Dasar cewek sialan!" Karin bangkit dari jatuhnya dan hendak menerjang Sakura namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh calon istriku." Ujarnya sedingin es. Sakura nyengir kuda ketika Karin menatapnya nyalang.

Suigetsu yang tidak terima baru saja hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Sakura namun gerakannya terhenti di udara ketika Sakura dengan tenangnya mengancam Suigetsu. "Aah... Aku aku baru ingat." Sakura menyentuh dagunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah baru mengerti sesuatu. "Kirigakure _pharmacy_ itu perusahaan yang kemarin baru saja memberikan proposal penawaran pengadaan obat-obatan di RS Konoha. Apa jadinya jika aku menolak proposal itu ya? Ah, kalau tidak salah nilai proyek itu sebesar 500,000,000, yen."

Mata Suigetsu (yang sudah susah payah ia bersihkan dari krim) membelalak lebar. Ia tidak tahu kalau cewek _pink_ ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan proyek terbarunya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura menyeringai. "Kepala RS Konoha sekaligus ketua panitia tender pengadaan obat-obatan dan peralatan medis."

Karin dan Suigetsu langsung gelagapan mendengar jawaban Sakura. Keberlangsungan hidup Suigetsu serta perusahaannya ada di tangan cewek ini. Megaproyek ini tidak boleh gagal atau ayahnya akan menggantungnya karena dianggap tidak becus sebagai direktur keuangan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau—" perkataan Suigetsu terpotong ketika Sakura kembali mengancamnya. "Jangan perlakukan Sasuke-ku seperti itu lagi." Mata _emerald_ Sakura kemudian melirik tajam Karin yang masih terlihat _shock_. "Mungkin kau pikir Sasuke masih belum _move on_ darimu. Tapi kau salah besar nona." Sakura memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Sasuke. "Sayangku ini benar-benar mencintaiku melebihi apapun." Sumpah Sasuke merinding mendengar perkataan Sakura yang _over_ itu. "Jadi... jauhi dia! Atau aku akan menggagalkan proyek pacarmu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Oke! Cukup! Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi!" Suigetsu menarik Karin ke sisinya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan kami. Apapun yang terjadi jangan gagalkan proyek ini karena ini sangat berarti bagiku."

"Aku tidak jamin proyekmu akan berhasil tapi..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "Jika kau menepati janjimu maka aku jamin aku tidak akan campur tangan dalam proyek itu."

"Terima kasih." Suigetsu dan Karin segera membungkukkan badannya mohon diri. "Kami undur diri dulu." Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan pakaian mereka. Tak lama kemudian beberapa pelayan datang untuk membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang tampak seperti bekas bencana alam ini.

.

.

Sakura mengerling pada Sasuke. Dia nyengir "Bagaimana aktingku tadi?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil "Tadi benar-benar gila. Kau gila Haruno Sakura." Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti ini. "Kau lihat kan bagaimana mereka tadi? Wajah penuh krimnya Suigetsu itu super lucu!" Sakura menambahkan. "Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong aku memang tidak bisa campur tangan pada proyeknya Suigetsu karena sebenarnya ketua tender proyek itu bukan aku tapi Shizune-san. Tadi aku berbohong sedikit. Hahahaha. Tak kusangka efeknya sampai seperti itu."

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat. Ia kagum pada cewek ini. Luar biasa. Ia benar-benar merasa dilindungi dan dibela tadi oleh Sakura. " _Arigatou,_ Sakura." Sasuke memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan Sakura.

" _Wait! Stop!"_ Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau bisa memelukku seenaknya, Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Gomen,_ refleks." Cengiran kikuk terpampang di wajah tampan cowok berambut hitam itu.

 _Refleks sih refleks tapi ga usah nyosor-nyosor juga kali._ Sakura memutar matanya kesal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tepat pukul 9.00 pesta dimulai. Musik klasik sudah dimainkan. Pasangan yang kelihatannya berduit (Sakura bisa mengira-ngira dari pakaian mahal yang mereka kenakan) berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menyambut tamu, Sakura mengendap-endap menuju ke pojok ruangan kemudian mengambil beberapa potong kue coklat.

" _Yokatta,_ akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari si Mr. Crabs." Gumamnya. Dia capek karena sejak tadi Sasuke menariknya kesana kemari untuk mengenalkannya pada para tamu yang datang. Eh baru saja dia hendak memakan kue yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah ditarik lagi oleh si Uchiha bungsu. "Biarkan aku makan kue ini dulu kenapa sih Sasuke?" gerutu Sakura yang tak rela melepaskan kuenya. "Nanti sehabis pesta kau bisa makan semua makanan yang ada disini." Sasuke masih menarik lengan Sakura.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" Sakura mulai terlihat kesal. "Bukankah tadi kau sudah memperkenalkanku nyaris pada semua tamu yang datang?"

"Tentu saja aku harus memperkenalkanmu secara resmi pada keluargaku dan aku juga harus membawamu ke panggung untuk sesi sambutan."

 _Sebentar... kalau dikenalin resmi begini udah terlalu lebay buat suatu kebohongan kan? Ini bisa-bisa jadi beneran nih. Ga mungkin bohong kan kalau semua orang udah tau? Ini seriusan nih?_

"Eh sebentar Sasuke..." Sakura mulai terlihat panik. "Kalau ini diteruskan sampai ke sesi formal seperti ini mungkin saja kita tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Bisa-bisa kita harus menikah beneran supaya mereka percaya dan kita tidak dicap sebagai pembohong."

"Memang."

 _WHATT? Apa maksudnya ini cowok?_

Sakura melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dari tangannya dan menatap langsung mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Maksudnya kita menikah beneran gitu?"

"Hn."

 _OMFG!_

"HEEEE?" Satu jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura lemas.

 _ASDFGHJLH—0%?!**** (sensor suara lumba-lumba)_

 _OH MAI GATT~ mimpi apa gueeee?_

Dan kali ini Sakura mungkin akan benar-benar melepas status jomblo seumur hidupnya. Mungkin... yah hanya mungkin...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai~ hai~ dengan Akina disini~

Saya ga nyangka fanfiksi geje tanpa plot pelepas stress saya tanggapannya luar biasa begini. Lebih-lebih dari fanfiksi yang emang udah saya siapin plot dan serius bikinnya hahaha. Sumpah saya ga maksud buat jelek-jelekin Sasuke maupun Sakura disini... ini cuma tuntutan plot belaka dan di chapter depan mungkin bakal dijelasin alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi pelit ga karuan kaya gitu dan dibalik semua itu ternyata dia itu... (ga dilanjutin karena bakal spoiler haha) dan Sakura, dia pelan-pelan udah mulai bisa nerima Sasuke dan semakin mereka deket sifat gaharnya Sakura bakal berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Yah liat aja deh di chapter depan ya. Fiksi ini pendek kok maksimal 5 chapter dan minimal 3 chapter alias chapter depan tamat. Yah begitulah.

Maaf kalau bahasanya ga jelas dan ga konsisten. Namanya juga pelepas stress.

Untuk kelanjutan fanfiksi saya yang lain, saat ini yang masih aktif saya bikin draftnya adalah Rewrite, Civil Engineering, Invisibility, Kimi No Sei, Love STory That Has No Beginning, sama The Lost Soul sisanya mungkin bakal hiatus karena saya udah ga tau mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Sorry ya. Soalnya saya juga sibuk di RL

Yah, however walau saat ini saya belum lanjut S2 di Jepang tapi akhirnya saya bekerja di Organisasi Internasionalnya Jepang yang bergerak di Bidang Sains dan Teknologi (ada yang tahu Japan International Cooperation Agency alias JICA?) lembaga donornya negara Jepang dan langsung terlibat sama pemerintah Jepang. Proyek saya saat ini bersama professor-professor dari Yokohama Waterworks dan Nihon Suido adalah tentang Sistem Penyediaan Air di Negara Berkembang Khususnya Indonesia. Jadi kami akan sering berkunjung ke daerah-daerah di Indonesia yang mengalami kesulitan akses air bersih. Karena saya akan terus berpergian, jadi saya ga jamin bisa update dengan cepat.

Sekali lagi makasih banget buat para reviewer yang telah memberi semangat pada saya untuk terus melanjutkan fiksi saya.

皆様のおかげで、このフィクションを続けられます。本当に感謝しています。

いつもありがとうございます～！

With love,

 **Akina Takahashi**

October 2015


	3. The End

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Slice of Life / Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, OOC, Mary Sue, Komedi garing, Bahasa ga baku, Cerita ga jelas dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Buat Haruno Sakura yang masih berstatus single di usianya yang ke-28 tahun, pertanyaan "Kapan nikah?" itu sudah menjadi momok yang menakutkan. "Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan"/ "Ya, tapi kalau ga dicari Tuhan ga bakal ngasih jodoh."/ "Terus carinya dimana? Di supermarket?" Yah beginilah kisah Haruno Sakura si Dokter spesialis syaraf, peneliti, sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha yang masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

 **Akina Takahashi presents,**

 **JOMBLO**

 _Story by: Akina Takahashi_

 **Chapter 3: Semua Cewek itu Matre dan Mata Duitan, Benarkah?**

Sasuke POV

 _Flashback_

Buat Uchiha Sasuke, si ganteng jomblo yang baru aja naik daun – _sorry_ maksudnya baru aja diangkat ngegantiin ayahnya jadi CEO Uchiha corp, cewek itu ga ada lebihnya dari monster berisik yang suka jadi brutal kalau lihat barang obralan di supermarket.

Bukannya dia homo atau apa, tapi dulu dia pernah punya kenangan buruk banget sama cewek. Persahabatannya sama Suigetsu yang udah bertahun-tahun, hancur begitu saja gara-gara satu cewek yang namanya Karin. Sakit banget _bro_ rasanya begitu tahu kalo selama ini Karin cuma memperalat dia dan ga beneran suka sama dia. Eh cewek itu malah ada main pula sama Suigetsu di belakangnya. Sialan. Rasanya Sasuke pengen ngomong kasar kalau inget sama kejadian itu.

Suigetsu emang brengsek. Dia manfaatin Sasuke yang dulu cinta mati sama Karin, buat bantuin bisnisnya. Entah kena sihir apa, Sasuke dulu nurut aja sama apa yang diomongin oleh mereka berdua. Mulai dari ngasih duit puluhan juta secara cuma-cuma, beliin mobil, gaun mahal, _make up,_ sampai bantuin Suigetsu buat menangin tender proyek semuanya dilakuin oleh Sasuke atas nama cinta dan persahabatan. Dia rela dimarahin habis-habisan sama ayahnya karena tindakannya itu hampir saja membuat cabang usaha Uchiha corp di bidang IT nyaris bangkrut.

Cih.

Sasuke pengen nangis karena malu kalo inget hal itu. Bodoh banget ya dia dulu? Wajarlah kalau sampai Naruto ngatain dia idiot. Semenjak dia mergokin Karin ciuman sama Suigetsu di ruang kantornya sendiri, Sasuke jadi agak trauma sama yang namanya cewek. Dia jadi perhitungan banget soal uang. Sasuke ga mau kehilangan uangnya dengan gampang kaya dulu lagi. Apalagi sama cewek. Ngga lagi-lagi pokoknya.

Hidupnya yang dulu boros dan gampang foya-foya sekarang jadi lebih hemat. Dia ga pernah gampang nraktir orang sembarangan, baru belanja kalau benar-benar butuh dan itu pun dia selalu mengecek promo mana yang berlaku hari ini. Pokoknya kalau soal duit, Sasuke sangat perhitungan.

Lalu kalau soal cewek...

"Sasuke-san, hari ini ayahku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumah kami. Mau—" Cewek berambut coklat yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya (lupa sih lebih tepatnya. Tapi dia ingat kalau cewek ini anak salah satu rekan bisnisnya.) berusaha mengundang Sasuke. Bukannya senyuman manis yang diterima oleh si cewek, malah tatapan tajam setajam silet yang diterimanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu hari ini."

Si cewek meringis. Dosa apa dia sampe dipelototin kaya gitu sama Uchiha Sasuke. Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi kalo nyeremin gini ngga deh mendingan. "Baik. Saya akan menyampaikannya pada ayah saya." Si cewek langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih duduk manis di salah satu _restaurant_ (yang lagi ada promo) di daerah Shinjuku dekat dengan kantornya. Hari ini hari minggu, tapi dia ada janji dengan sohib sejak kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh, kalau galak begitu nanti kau bakal jadi perjaka tua lho!" Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari toilet segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang meja Sasuke.

"Berisik."

"Dasar jomblo ga laku!" ejek Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu _dobe_ sialan!"

"Eh itu benar kan?"

Baru saja Sasuke mau mendamprat Naruto tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ nya berbunyi. "Halo, Sasuke!"

"Ada apa Itachi?" Sasuke mendengar suara Itachi terdengar panik di teleponnya. "Kau sudah tahu belum kalau hari ini ada pesta internal perusahaan?"

"Hah?" Sasuke kaget karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui soal hal ini.

"Iya, para petinggi tiba-tiba saja menginginkan adanya Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham hari ini sekaligus juga pesta internal perayaan diangkatnya dirimu sebagai CEO." Jelas Itachi. "Dan kau harus tahu kalau mantan pacar dan sahabatmu ada di list tamu VIP."

" _What_?!" Sasuke kaget setengah mati setelah tahu dua orang yang paling ga pengen dia temuin bakal datang ke pesta perayaannya.

"Iya, maka dari itu aku sarankan kalau kamu jangan pergi sendirian malam ini. Yah, minimal bawa gandengan lah."

"Siapa?"

"Ya, siapa aja asal jangan bikin malu keluarga."

 _Siapa? Gue harus bawa siapaa?_

Itu pertanyaan sakral buat seluruh jomblo di dunia. Sakit _men_ rasanyaaa!

 _Masa dia harus bawa Naruto?_ Sasuke refleks menatap sahabatnya yang sedang beringas memakan ramennya. _Serius nih?_ Masa dia harus pura-pura homo sih? Itu sih udah bukan bikin malu keluarga lagi namanya. Dia yakin bapaknya yang super galak itu pasti langsung nyoret nama dia dari daftar warisan.

NOOOO~! Tidaaaaak!

"HEH AWAS SAJA KALAU KAMU KEPIKIRAN BAWA NARUTO KE PESTA!" Itachi seolah bisa baca pikiran Sasuke dari jauh. "Aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai adik kalau itu terjadi!" Ancam Itachi.

Sasuke segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Gila. Itachi suaranya ga kira-kira. Sampai-sampai Naruto yang duduk di depannya bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan bikin malu klan Uchiha, Sasuke! Sampai ketemu nanti di pesta."

"PIP" Itachi segera mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

"Sialan." Dengus Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya hingga habis. "Tadi aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut. Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto _kepo_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang _dobe._ " Sasuke harus gerak cepat sekarang cari cewek buat dibawa ke pesta. Siapa aja boleh deh. Yang penting cewek beneran bukan jadi-jadian.

"Eh tunggu bentar Sas—" tiba-tiba saja handphone Naruto berbunyi.

 _Sakura-chan has sent you an email_

Naruto dengan cepat membuka email dari Sakura.

 _From: Sakura-chan_

 _Jemput aku di tempat biasa sekarang juga! Bawa satu temenmu yang paling tampan dan available. Jangan banyak tanya. URGENT!_

"He, ada apa dengan Sakura-chan sih? Emailnya aneh sekali."

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura disebut dengan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Sakura yang dokter itu bukan?"

"Iya yang dulu mau kukenalin denganmu tapi dianya ga mau." Jawab Naruto. "Sayang sekali padahal kalian sama-sama _high quality_ jomblo."

"Oh btw, masa dia menyuruhku untuk membawa satu temenku ke tempatnya sih? _Urgent_ pula, ada apa ya Sas?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Kau bawa aku saja."

"Hah?" Naruto kayaknya salah denger deh. Ga mungkin kan Uchiha Sasuke yang juteknya setengah mati sama cewek tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengannya menjemput Sakura?

"Ayo cepat!" Sasuke dengan tidak sabar menarik Naruto. Dia tidak peduli yang penting dia ga malu-maluin di pesta nanti. Lagipula berdasarkan cerita Naruto, cewek yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu pantas bersanding dengannya di pesta nanti. Dia pernah melihat fotonya di ponsel Naruto dan cewek itu lumayan cantik dan keren juga gayanya. Selain itu katanya dia dokter spesialis syaraf berbakat sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Cantik, pintar, menarik, ya memenuhi syarat untuk jadi Uchiha lah. Eh? Kok jadi kepikiran buat nikahin cewek yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sih?

Sasuke dengan cepat membayar makanan mereka berdua di kasir dan kemudian menarik Naruto keluar _restaurant_. Naruto masih _cengo. Kesambet_ apa coba Sasuke sampe mau bayarin dia makan? Ini keajaiban alam. Sumpah.

Setelah membuka pintu mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Sasuke segera menyalakan mobilnya. "Tunjukkan jalannya padaku." Perintahnya.

"Oke." Naruto yang sedang malas berdebat dengan segera mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya "Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh—" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sesaat untuk menghela napas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya. "Menurutmu berapa skala untuk Sakura?" Matanya masih menatap lurus ke jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Hah?" Naruto benar-benar bingung sama sahabatnya hari ini. Aneh banget. Ga biasanya Uchiha Sasuke _kepo-kepo_ ga jelas begini.

"Cepat jawab _dobe!"_ gerutu Sasuke kesal. Ia masih berusaha fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Galak amat sih _teme!"_ Naruto ikut-ikutan sensi karena dibentak tiba-tiba sama si Uchiha bungsu sombong satu ini. "Aku kasih skala delapan deh buat Sakura-chan."

"Alasannya?"

"Ya, siapa sih yang ga mau sama cewek mapan, mandiri, cantik, pintar, berbakat, kaya Sakura-chan?" Naruto berargumen.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengannya? Kau suka kan dengannya?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku pernah pacaran dengannya, asal kau tahu. Tapi kami memang lebih cocok jadi sahabat daripada pacar." Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Sakura sudah terlalu dekat denganku, aku tahu semua kelebihannya, kekurangannya, apa yang dia benci, apa yang dia suka, bahkan aku tahu ukuran bra-nya."

Sasuke berjengit. "Mesum. Padahal kau sudah punya Hinata."

"Biasa aja kali Sasuke, aku beberapa kali menemani Sakura belanja pakaian dalam kok. Hinata juga tahu kok." Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir. "Punya sahabat cewek itu ada untungnya juga loh. Bisa ngecengin temen-temennya yang _bohay-bohay_ juga."

"Malu aku punya teman mesum sepertimu _dobe_." Sasuke mengernyit. Ia ga paham kenapa Hinata ga marah liat kelakuan pacarnya yang genit begini.

"Ih mendingan kali daripada kamu yang hobi liat cewek-cewek _victoria secret_ lagi jalan di _catwalk_ via televisi. Setidaknya aku melihat aslinya bukan sekedar gambar di TV."

" _Brengsek!_ Itu sih Itachi yang hobi begitu. Aku dipaksa menemaninya agar Hana-neesan tidak curiga!"

"Oke, oke." Naruto sedang malas berdebat dengan Sasuke kali ini jadi dia tidak membalas argumen si Uchiha.

"Ceritakan dengan singkat seperti apa si Sakura... hmm Sakura apa ya namanya, aku lupa."

"Haruno. Namanya Haruno Sakura _teme."_

"Iya pokoknya itu."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Sakura-chan itu dokter spesialis syaraf sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Aku berteman dengannya sejak SMP."

"Seperti apa kepribadiannya?"

"Hmm... dia itu cewek mandiri, keras, tangguh, agak galak, cuek, dan kalau dia udah marah pokoknya siap-siap aja untuk segera kabur sebelum kamu babak belur dihajar sama dia." Naruto meringis ketika mengingat kejadian waktu SMP yaitu saat Sakura marah padanya karena merusak DVD film favoritnya. Cewek itu melempar meja Naruto sampai terbang ke depan papan tulis. Luar biasa sekali ya tenaganya.

"Tapi dibalik itu semua, Sakura itu gadis yang baik, jujur, pekerja keras, setia, dan sebenarnya dia sangat lembut loh. Iya, dia _tsundere_. Mirip denganmu _teme."_

"Aku tidak _tsundere_."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan percintaannya? Dia _single_ kan?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Ia nyengir jahil. "Ciee... ada apa ini nanyain dia single atau tidak?"

"Berisik. Jawab aja kenapa sih _dobe."_

"Jomblo. Dia jomblo Sas. Semenjak putus denganku dia ga pernah pacaran lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia belum _move on_ dan cinta mati denganmu ya? Kau jahat sekali." Sasuke masih fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Bukan!" Naruto dengan refleks langsung menjawab. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau kami ini tidak cocok pacaran. Kami berdua ga punya perasaan cinta seperti seorang kekasih. Aku menganggap Sakura sebagai kakak perempuan yang sangat dekat denganku."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih jomblo kalau memang dia sudah _move on_ darimu?"

"Kami ga perlu _move on_ karena dari awal kami tidak saling suka seperti laki-laki dan perempuan yang jatuh cinta." Jelas Naruto. "Alasannya mudah. Pertama, ga ada cowok yang berani nembak dia karena status sosial Sakura udah ketinggian dan itu bikin cowok yang biasa-biasa aja jadi _minder_ setengah mati. Yang kedua, Sakura bukan tipe cewek yang mau asal pacaran. Dia itu _picky_ banget kalo soal cowok. Dan yang terakhir mungkin karena dia punya kenangan buruk waktu SMA dulu, jadi yah dia takut buat menjalin hubungan lagi."

"Kenangan buruk?"

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk. "Dulu dia pernah patah hati karena _sensei_ yang PHP in dia nikah dengan cewek lain. Waktu itu aku yakin dia cinta mati dengan _sensei_ itu. Dulu dia nekat datang ke pesta pernikahan _sensei_ kami dan pada akhirnya dia nangis di bahuku selama satu jam. Dan kita sukses jadi perhatian semua tamu yang ada di pesta."

Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi teringat Karin. Mungkin perasaan Sakura waktu itu sama dengan perasaannya waktu melihat Karin selingkuh dengan Suigetsu. Sakit men rasanya. Harusnya dia niru Sakura ya, numpang minjem bahunya Naruto buat nangis selama satu jam. Eh jangan deh, nanti dia bakal di _bully_ seumur hidup kalau dia ngelakuin itu.

"Eh jangan lupa belok kanan di persimpangan depan. _Cafe_ nya ada tepat setelah persimpangan." Naruto mengingatkan. "Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Sakura-chan."

"Tidak perlu _dobe._ Hanya dari ceritamu saja aku sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik."

"He?" Naruto sweatdropped mendengar jawaban _absurd_ Sasuke. "Lalu itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk bungkusan yang baru saja dimasukkan Sasuke ke dalam tasnya.

" _Gachapon_ " jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Buat apa dibawa-bawa? Memangnya kau ingin memberikannya buat Sakura?" Naruto tambah swt.

"Ini asalnya buat keponakanku, tapi kubawa saja. _Just in case_ ini bakal berguna."

"Hari ini kau salah minum obat, _teme?_ " Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa sih denganmu hari ini?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti _dobe."_ Sasuke nyengir penuh rahasia.

.

.

* * *

 **JOMBLO ©** Akina Takahashi

 _Published on fanfictiondotnet_

 _Do not copy or republish it on another site without permission_

Dilarang keras menyalin sebagian ataupun seluruh dari karya ini tanpa izin Author

* * *

.

.

Normal POV

 _Presents_

Satu minggu setelah pesta internal Uchiha

Rumah Sakit Konoha, 11:30 AM

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya di ruang pemeriksaan. Hari ini ia menggantikan Shizune menjadi dokter umum. Senpai-nya itu sedang mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan akibatnya Sakura sibuk setengah mati selama seminggu ini.

Ia menghela napas, menatap jam tangannya. Masih 30 menit lagi sebelum jam makan siang.

Sigh.

Oh Tuhan, kapan semua ini berakhir? Sakura meratap dalam hati. Sangking sibuknya dia bahkan lupa sama sekali soal Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya memperkenalkan dirinya pada khalayak umum sebagai calon istrinya. Dan sampai saat ini belum ada _follow-up_ dari kejadian itu, jadi ya sudahlah. Ngapain repot-repot coba? Biarkan saja semua ini berlalu. Paling juga mereka lupa.

"Pasien selanjutnya, masuk." Serunya, menginstruksikan perawat untuk mempersilakan pasien selanjutnya masuk ke ruangannya.

"Baik."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. "KRIET"

"Halo, selamat siang. Ada—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi pasiennya saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Si cowok ganteng tapi pelit yang seenaknya aja ngaku-ngaku sebagai calon suaminya.

Ada angin apa si Mr. Crabs ini datang? Angin ribut kah?

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya curiga. "Kau tidak ingin mengajakku berakting jadi calon istrimu lagi kan?"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pasien. "Aku ingin memanfaatkan fasilitas berobat gratis yang kau berikan padaku."

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Kepalaku pusing dan rasanya penat sekali. Perutku juga sakit." Keluh Sasuke.

Sakura dengan segera memeriksa tekanan darah, temperatur, dan denyut nadi pemuda itu. Dan hasilnya semuanya normal. Dengan sedikit kesal Sakura mendengus. "Gratis, sih gratis. Tapi tidak usah kau jadikan alasan untuk bertemu denganku dong."

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan, Sakura." Sanggah Sasuke.

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau obat untukmu itu adalah istirahat dan makan. Kepalamu pusing karena kau terlalu banyak bekerja dan perutmu sakit karena kau belum makan." Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Hn."

"Astaga." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa penat. "Kalau kau tidak punya urusan sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Aku akan memberikan resep vitamin padamu.

"Tentu saja aku ada urusan denganmu."

"Urusan apa?"

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan selembar undangan pernikahan pada Sakura.

Si gadis _pink_ terlihat bingung. Ia mengambil undangan pernikahan cantik berwarna merah muda yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Ini undangan siapa? Memangnya siapa yang menikah?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar ketika melihat nama pengantin yang tertera di undangan tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

WHAT THE FFFFAAAAKKK?

MIMPI APA GUEEE?

Sakura membolak-balikkan undangan itu berkali-kali seolah tidak percaya. "Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Bukan."

"Apa ada kamera tersembunyi disini?" Sakura melongok kesana-kemari seolah mencari kamera dari acara televisi. "Aku ga lagi masuk acara _candid camera_ ataupun _supertrap_ kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Tidak ada kamera apapun disini."

Sakura pucat pasi. "Jadi ini nyata?"

"Iyalah. Kau pikir aku apa?" Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya "Hantu?"

Tarik napass... Hembuskan... tarik lagi... hembus—

"Untukmu." Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang mulai kelihatan kaya orang asma, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru laut dan membukanya di depan Sakura.

CINCIN BERLIAN MEEN ISINYAAA~!

"Sebentar— sebentar—" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela kemudian membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar. Ia menghirup napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kembali Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang di kursi pasien."Kau baru saja melamarku?"

"Hn. Begitulah."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Sedikit takjub dengan ke- _stoic_ -an cowok di depannya ini. Ngelamar cewek ga pake kata-kata romantis. Ekspresi datar kaya triplek. Keren sih. Iya kaya cowok-cowok _cool_ di serial cantik. Tapi ini dunia nyata _men_! Ogah banget Sakura punya suami kaku kaya robot, minim ekspresi, muka datar kaya triplek, suka bikin _awkward_ lagi.

"Aduh, _sorry_ ya Sas. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi menurutku kita harus kenal lebih jauh lagi sebelum menikah. Lagipula orang tuaku belum tentu setuju jika aku tiba-tiba menikah." Sakura berargumen.

"Orang tuamu setuju kok. Mereka malah terlihat luar biasa senang saat aku dan keluargaku mendatangi kediaman mereka untuk meminta restu pernikahan kita." Balas Sasuke.

SKAK MAT!

Argumen Sakura kalah telak!

" _Naniii?_ Kau sudah mendatangi kediaman orang tuaku di Suna?" Sakura histeris. Kaget banget ga nyangka kalau ternyata selama seminggu ini si Uchiha sudah ambil langkah diam-diam.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, bagaimanapun kita ga boleh buru-buru begini hanya untuk melanjutkan akting kita waktu di pesta. Kau baru mengenalku. Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku kan?"

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, Haruno Sakura."

CIEEEE~

 _"eh boleh di-ciee-in ga?" Inner Sakura mulai ga jelas._

"He?" mungkin efek ciee dari innernya sendiri bikin Sakura jadi agak lemot. Sakura cuma bisa cengo dan menunggu penjelasan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku terpesona padamu saat kau mengerjai Karin dan Suigetsu. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa kaulah wanita yang kubutuhkan untuk mendampingiku selamanya."

"UHUK" Sakura terbatuk ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang gombalnya ga kira-kira menurutnya.

Anjir! _Cheesy_ banget anjiiir~!Gelii seriusaaan!

Sakura mengkeret di tempatnya mendengarkata-kata Sasuke yang _cheesy_ nya ga karuan.

"Jadi, menikahlah denganku." Si cowok tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali meraih cincin yang sudah disiapkannya dan berusaha memberikannya pada si gadis yang masih terpaku di dekat jendela.

"Iya yang cinta pada pandangan pertama kan kamu, bukan aku."

DUARRR

Sasuke berasa dihantam sama ratusan papan triplek begitu denger Sakura ngomong begitu.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, tapi kamu bukan tipeku." Sakura berusaha berkelit. Dia memang _jones_ sih tapi dia ga mau punya suami pelit kaya Sasuke. Sakura lebih milih _jomblo_ daripada tiap hari harus nahan emosi karena ga tahan liat kelakuan pelitnya Sasuke yang menurutnya ga banget itu.

"Lalu yang seperti apa tipemu?"

Sakura memegang dagunya seolah tengah berpikir keras. "Hmm—" Ia menatap mata obsidian Sasuke. "Tidak pelit, ceria, baik hati, ramah, romantis, _gentleman_ , humoris, pokoknya _someone who will treat me like a princess_ deh!"

"Jujur aja kalau cowok tipeku itu yang lucu dan humoris kaya Naruto. Walaupun dia berisik dan kadang-kadang suka lemot, tapi dia baik hati, ramah, romantis, humoris, ah pokoknya dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Tapi ya kau tahu kan kalau kami sudah terlalu dekat jadinya kami lebih cocok jadi sahabat." Jelas Sakura, panjang dan lebar. Dia bahkan bawa-bawa Naruto supaya Sasuke segera mundur dan membatalkan niatnya untuk menikahinya.

"Ok. _Noted._ " Sasuke dengan kalemnya mencatat perkataan Sakura di buku notes kerjanya yang selalu dia bawa.

Sakura melongo heran sama reaksi Sasuke yang begitu kalem disaat dia menolaknya secara halus. Lah, nenek-nenek budeg juga tau kali kalo semua kriteria yang dia sebutin tadi ga ada di dalam sifatnya Sasuke. Dan udah jelas-jelas tadi dia buat Naruto sebagai bahan perbandingan. Harusnya si cowok ganteng tapi kaku ini nyadar dong.

"Untuk kriteria pertama, aku akan menyediakan dana lebih khusus untukmu dan mulai sekarang aku berjanji aku tidak akan perhitungan lagi soal uang kalau itu menyangkut dirimu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu untuk kriteria selanjutnya—" Sasuke tampak berpikir keras. "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk jadi tipemu. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan belajar pada Naruto bagaimana cara melawak dan merayu wanita, _and I promise that I'll treat you like a princess from now on._ "

Sakura merinding seketika.

"NO!" Sakura bergidik ngeri ngebayangin Sasuke belajar ngelawak dari Naruto. Dunia sudah mau kiamaaat. Demi Tuhan! Se-OOC-OOC-nya Sasuke, dia ga boleh jadi pelawak. Bayangin dengan wajah ganteng, datarnya itu ngelawak? NO, BIG NO. Terus dia bayangin Sasuke ngerayu cewek pake gombalan-gombalan garing dengan wajah minim ekspresi. TIDAK! NO! NO! Itu juga OOC banget. Uchiha itu cocoknya emang kalem-kalem aja, ga cocok kalau sifatnya jadi begitu.

"Tidak usah!"

"Kenapa? Jika si bodoh Naruto saja bisa, mengapa aku tidak bisa?" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Oke. Oke aku menyerah." Sakura maju mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil cincin dari genggaman tangan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memasangnya di jari manisnya. "Sudah puas?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Pernyataan Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Kuberikan kau waktu satu bulan sampai satu hari sebelum tanggal pernikahan kita yang tertera di kartu undangan ini." Tawar Sakura. "Jika kau berhasil membuatku benar-benar mencintaiku, maka aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi kalau kau gagal, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

"Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, Sakura."

"Hm, buktikan kata-katamu Sasuke." Tantang Sakura.

Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir gadis itu dan melumatnya perlahan. Sakura yang asalnya memberontak, akhirnya luluh juga. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya, bahkan kini ia mempersilakan lidah pria itu memasuki mulutnya. Seolah terhipnotis, Sakura menaikkan kedua tangannya dan menjambak pelan rambut hitam Sasuke. Sasuke pun bereaksi dengan mendekatkan perut Sakura hingga menyentuh pinggangnya.

"KRIET"

Sepertinya ciuman panas mereka harus berakhir sekarang karena tiba-tiba saja dua orang berambut _blonde_ memasuki ruangan.

"OH MY GOD! Apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat Naruto?" Suara cempreng seorang cewek berambut pirang membuyarkan ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ihiiww, lanjutkan saja _teme_! Anggap aku _invisible_." Naruto malah menggoda Sasuke yang kini rambutnya acak-acakan karena dijambak Sakura. "Padahal tadinya aku dan Ino mau mengajak Sakura-chan makan siang, eh ga taunya kau juga ada disini lagi asik-asikan dengan Sakura-chan."

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu _forehead_ sampai-sampai berani _make-out_ di ruang periksa dokter?" Ino mengernyit. "Aku tahu kau sudah kelamaan jadi jomblo _jablay_ dan Sasuke itu _hot_ banget, tapi tahan sedikit _kek_. Minimal cari tempat yang sedikit layak gitu."

"Naruto— _Ino-pig_ — aku, kami—" Sakura gelagapan.

"Kami akan menikah." Potong Sasuke.

"Seriusaaan?" Seru Ino dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Tidak itu belum pasti—"

"Congrats yaaa~!"

"Ih kan kubilang belum tentu jadi!"

Sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Haruno Sakura melepas status _jones_ nya sekarang.

 **-END-**

* * *

Tamaaat~! Cerita ini tamat. Hohoho. Tapi walopun tamat kayanya bakal ada cerita-cerita selingan tentang kehidupan SasuSaku sebelum dan sesudah pernikahan. Juga bakal ada cerita ringan tentang pertemuan pertama Sakura dengan keluarga Uchiha (ini harusnya setelah scene yang Sakura dikenalin ke publik sewaktu pesta, tapi saya pisahin aja soalnya kalo dibikin di chapter itu panjangnya bakal setengah mati nanti), juga tentang reaksi ortunya Sakura ketika Sasuke ngelamar, cerita ringan tentang Sakura dan Naruto dulu dan detail cerita kenapa mereka putus, dan lain-lain sesuka saya hahaha.

Saya ga nyangka sambutan fiksi tanpa plot ga jelas ini luar biasa. Makasih buat semua yang udah review dan ngasih feedback ke saya. Tetep stay tuned di fiksi ini yaa. Tunggu Omakenya hahaha.

PS: Sorry lama soalnya saya lagi banyak business trip keliling Indonesia dan Maret nanti saya akan kembali ke Jepang jadi ya... ditunggu aja ya. Hehehe mengo mengo (gomen maksudnya).

 **Q/A Section:**

 **Q:** Kok gachaponnya mahal banget sampe satunya 100,000 yen? Serius itu sampe puluhan juta?

 **A:** Iya kalo di kurs ke rupiah sekitar 11,7 jutaan (kurs sekarang 1 yen = 117 rupiah kira-kira), anggap aja itu gachapon super langka yang cuma diproduksi 1 di dunia hahaha namanya juga fic. Saya pengen ngasih harga dimana gaji Sakura seorang dokter di Jepang ga bisa langsung bayar saat itu juga. Lalu kenapa _gachapon_? karena _gachapon_ barang ajaib buat anak-anak. Sorry ya kalo ga _makes sense._ Lah emang fiksi ini _makes sense_ ya dari awal? (garuk-garuk kepala)

 **Q:** Mereka jadi nikah beneran?

 **A:** Jadi dong

 **Q:** Apakah Sasuke udah banyak tahu soal Sakura? Kok dia santai banget mau nikahin Sakura?

 **A:** Cinta pada pandangan pertama mengalahkan segala keraguan _men!_ *tsaaahh

Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah rela membaca karya saya yang absurd ini. Semoga kalian ga bosan dengan tulisan saya yaaa.


End file.
